One class of engine that has recently created interest is a dual fuel engine that utilizes a small pilot injection quantity of liquid diesel fuel that is compression ignited to in turn ignite a much larger charge of gaseous fuel supplied to the engine cylinder by direct injection. Such an engine seeks to leverage the efficiencies associated with compression ignition engines with the attractiveness of gaseous fuel. While these types of engines show great promise, they come with an extensive list of new problems associated with supplying individual engine cylinders with two separate fuels. These problems include, but are not limited to control issues, packaging issues and many other problems depending upon the specific hardware chosen and strategies utilized. One example fuel system for an engine of this type is shown in co-owned U.S. Patent application publication US2012/0187218.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.